


El cadete y el comandante

by BlissVmpKr



Series: Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Kirk, Cadet!Kirk, Comander!Spock, Dom!Spock, Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissVmpKr/pseuds/BlissVmpKr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cadete Kirk ha sido llamado a la oficina del comandante Spock, se le es acusado de haber reprobado el último examen a propósito. El comandante se verá obligado a utilizar técnicas poco usuales para hacerle confesar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cadete y el comandante

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer realidad las perversiones de mi mente.  
> Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk). A demás de un contenido sexual altamente explicito, castigo corporal y dominación. En esta ocasión Spock es el dominante. La trama fue basada principalmente en la fantasía sexual profesor/alumno. Así que si buscan una trama romántica y un lemmon fluffy, esta no es tu historia. Si algo de lo que acabo de mencionar no es de tu agrado, evítate malos tragos y no lo leas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.  
> Disfruten.

El cadete y el comandante.  
De la colección Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones.  
Suaves golpes en la puerta llamarón la atención del comandante Spock. Su mirada no se movió de su computador, un PADD estaba al lado de él, tomaba notas.  
―Adelante ―contestó al llamado  
La puerta se abrió, revelando tras ella a un cadete de la Academia de la Flora Estelar. La blancura y suavidad de su piel contrastaba con el violento rojo de su uniforme, uniforme que resaltaba su firme, sensual y masculina figura. Sus ojos azules destacaban en su rostro como dos gemas preciosas, al igual que sus rellenos y bien delineados labios. Su mandíbula era fuerte, cuadrada y poderosa, sus facciones eran sumamente equilibradas. Todo su rostro era coronado por una mata de cabello rubio obscuro. James T. Kirk, era su nombre.  
―¿Me llamó a su oficina, comandante? ―preguntó el cadete con una sonrisa inocente  
El vulcano no respondió. Siguió leyendo con sumo interés su computador. Con una mano señaló la silla enfrente de su escritorio, indicando que se sentara. Kirk cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el silencio reinó en la habitación. James se movió incomodo en la silla. El comandante escribió varias cosas en su PADD. Pasó un poco más de tiempo, tiempo en el que la sonrisa del cadete comenzó a decaer mientras su impaciencia y aburrimiento crecían. La tercera vez que James se acomodó en la silla, el comandante levantó la mirada del PADD en el que acababa de hacer una última anotación. Sus ojos pardos, casi negros, se posaron los azules de Kirk.  
La mirada era dura y obscura. La expresión en su rostro era completamente neutra, fría. Mandó una sensación de miedo a través de la columna vertebral del cadete. Era tan… vulcano.  
―Usted sabe por qué ha sido llamado, cadete ―afirmó el comandante  
James se pasó una mano por el cabello, volviendo a sonreír inocentemente.  
―En realidad no ―respondió en un tono ligero ―Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme complacido  
El vulcano levantó una ceja.  
―¿Le complace? ―preguntó, no comprendiendo la lógica en la afirmación del cadete  
La mirada de Kirk cambió, al igual que su sonrisa, en pura coquetería. Esa expresión había logrado más de una vez una deliciosa noche de pasión.  
―Siempre me complace verlo, comandante ―respondió, inclinándose suavemente hacia delante ―Es un placer verlo.  
―Le recomiendo que limite sus comentarios, cadete ―respondió Spock duramente ―especialmente en la posición en la que se encuentra.  
―¿Y en qué posición me encuentro? ―preguntó Kirk, descansando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sus brazos se relajaron en los reposabrazos mientras sus piernas se abrían. La tela de su uniforme se estiró, resaltando el bulto de su dormido miembro. ―No me mal entienda, me encantaría estar en cualquier posición en la que usted me desee. ―su lengua lamió sus labios lentamente.  
―A pesar de llevar cuatro años viviendo en la Tierra no he logado encontrar lógica en la diversión humana ―comentó el comandante, inalterable ―Especialmente cuando el futuro de los humanos se encuentra en riesgo.  
El silencio se instauró. Las miradas de ambos estaban conectadas. Kirk desafiaba a los pozos chocolate con sus gemas zafiro.  
―Usted ha sido durante todo el semestre mi alumno más destacado, Kirk ―dijo el vulcano ―a pesar de su penoso comportamiento. Es un alumno brillante, aunque la impuntualidad, la temeridad y la insubordinación que le caracteriza suele compensar sus cualidades.  
―No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto ―dijo James burlón.  
―Es por esto ―continuó el comandante, ignorando el comentario de Kirk ―que me parece increíble que el desempeño en su última prueba haya sido tan penoso.  
Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, los ojos de Spock se desviaron del rubio. Buscó en su PADD el examen de este, y se lo extendió. La palabra cero, se destacaba en una pulcra y roja letra. James observó el examen, su rostro animado no se sorprendió en absoluto.  
―No fue mi día ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros  
―Usted reprobó intencionalmente ―le acusó el comandante  
―Me temo que está equivocado ―dijo Kirk sonriendo aún más ―¿Cuál sería mi propósito? Mi meta es graduarme en tres años y llegar a la capitanía antes de cumplir los treinta. ¿Por qué razón expondría mi carrera reprobando intencionalmente?  
―Esa es mi pregunta, cadete ―contestó el vulcano ―No he podido llegar a una hipótesis adecuada debido a la falta de lógica de sus acciones.  
Kirk se levantó.  
―Los humanos son ilógicos, comandante ―James rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar al lado de la silla del vulcano, apoyó uno de sus brazos en el escritorio mientras lo veía coquetamente a través de sus pestañas ―Sin embargo yo no soy estúpido. No haría alguna cosa así.  
La mano libre de Kirk acarició el cuello del uniforme negro del comandante.  
―Usted está mintiendo ―afirmó Spock, sin inmutarse por el contacto ajeno.  
―Oh, le aseguro que no es así ―se defendió el rubio, su mano comenzó a bajar por el pecho de su profesor ―Y aún si lo fuera, usted no podría probarlo, las cortes marciales se realizan para cadetes que hicieron trampa, no que reprobaron a propósito, es estúpido. No podría probarlo, no le serviría de nada. ―su mano llegó y se detuvo en la entrepierna del vulcano.  
Spock se levantó súbitamente, tomando de las muñecas a Kirk y estrellándolo contra el escritorio boca abajo. El firme agarre del vulcano le impedía moverse. Se inclinó para hablarle.  
―Yo tampoco soy estúpido, cadete Kirk ―los labios de Spock acariciaron la oreja de James al hablar.  
El humano había perdido su sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando una descarga de excitación recorrió su cuerpo. Su cadera se levantó encontrándose con la del vulcano y se movió sugestivamente. Spock no se inmutó.  
―Su falta de respeto a la autoridad es inaceptable, cadete ―dijo el comandante ―Me parece que necesita un correctivo. Es mi deber como su profesor y como comandante el reprender la falta de disciplina en los rangos menores.  
El vulcano se levantó. Con una mano entre los omoplatos del cadete Kirk impedía cualquier intento incorporarse. La otra mano fue utilizada para bajar los pantalones y ropa interior, únicamente lo suficiente para exponer la delicada y pálida piel de las nalgas humanas; la misma se posó en ellas, y acarició la suave textura aterciopelada.  
―Debido a que se empeña en actuar como infante ―dijo el comandante ―será castigado como tal.  
El sonido del primer azote resonó en la habitación. Kirk ahogó un gemido ante el agudo dolor que recorrió su sistema nervioso. El comandante volvió a acariciar la suave piel, ahora rojiza. Su mano dio un nuevo azote. James mordía su labio para no gritar. El sonido de los golpes secos llegaba hasta sus oídos. Sus ojos azules estaban acuosos, lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Para el décimo azote. El miembro de Kirk se encontraba dolorosamente presionando contra el escritorio. Completamente erecto. Las nalgadas y el dolor asociada a ellas se mezclaban poco a poco con el placer, creando una deliciosa y exótica combinación. Pronto James se encontró levantando las caderas, pidiendo más. Los gritos reprimidos ahora eran a causa del placer.  
Fueron treinta en total. Para cuando finalizó, las nalgas del cadete combinaban perfectamente con su uniforme.  
―¿A aprendido su lección, cadete? ―preguntó el comandante, inclinándose nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, para hablarle al oído ― ¿Confesará que reprobó intencionalmente?  
―No ―susurró James.  
―Entonces deberé cambiar mi táctica ―contestó Spock  
Tomó con ambas manos la cadera de James y la jaló hacia sí. Con esto el miembro erecto del cadete dejó de estar confinado contra el escritorio y saltó libre. Los glúteos del cadete estaban pegados a la pelvis del comandante. Pudo sentir a través de la tela de los pantalones del vulcano la calidez de su miembro, completamente despierto. Sin vacilar, Spock llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca humana.  
―Ensalívelos ―ordenó  
James no vaciló. Procedió a lamer ambos dedos lo más sensual que pudo, sabiendo que las caricias en estos le producirían un gran placer al vulcano. Spock respiró profundamente para controlar el súbito goce que recorrió su cuerpo. Ignoró con maestría vulcana la estimulación en sus yemas. Kirk llenó lo más que pudo las extremidades de saliva, sabiendo que sería la única lubricación que conseguiría.  
Después de unos momentos, el comandante retiró su mano de su boca.  
Sin ceremonias insertó ambos en la estrecha cavidad del ano humano. Kirk ahogó un grito de placer-dolor mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. Spock comenzó a preparar su entrada con precisión clínica, metiendo y sacando los dedos, para después comenzar a abrirlos y cerrarlos en forma de tijera. Cuando consideró la cavidad adecuadamente dilatada, insertó un tercer dedo y repitió los movimientos. La respiración del cadete era entrecortada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. La deliciosa sensación recorría sus venas, el calor de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente. Necesitaba más, tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no comenzar a rogar. No le daría esa satisfacción al comandante. James T. Kirk no suplicaba.  
Un grito de deleite rompió con el silencio en la habitación. El comandante, súbitamente, había sacado sus dedos del canal del cadete para reemplazarlo con su erección. James no se percató de cuando se quitó los pantalones. La sorpresiva acción rompió con el poco control que le quedaba y comenzó a gemir audiblemente mientras los embistes comenzaban.  
Spock estableció un ritmo conciso. Las embestidas eran profundas y lentas. Kirk se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, víctima del éxtasis.  
―Más ―pidió Kirk cuando no pudo soportarlo ―Más por favor.  
El comandante accedió a su petición. Aumentando el ritmo. James gimió aún más fuerte. Podía sentir los testículos del vulcano golpeando rítmicamente sus nalgas. La sensación era sumamente erótica. El rostro del vulcano estaba inexpresivo. El canal del rubio era estrecho y cálido, aunque para la temperatura corporal vulcana, este se sentía frío, refrescante. Tomó las caderas con ambas manos, y cambió el ángulo de penetración.  
―¡Oh Dios! ―gritó con voz temblorosa Kirk ―¡Oh Dios!  
El vulcano golpeaba su próstata con cada embiste. Lágrimas de puro goce se deslizaron perezosas por su rostro. El sudor perlaba su frente. Era demasiado. Sus gemidos se volvieron incontrolables sus manos buscaban desesperadamente algo con que aferrarse, fracasando miserablemente. Estaba a punto de correrse. Podía sentir sus testículos tensos y listos para eyacular. Sólo faltaba un poco más, sólo un poco...  
Paró.  
Súbitamente Spock paró. James lloriqueó.  
―¡No! ¡No por favor! ―pidió ―Necesito... Necesito...  
―Silencio ―ordenó el vulcano ―¿Cuáles son las unidades de las funciones de onda de sistemas con un electrón en el espacio tridimensional?  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó Kirk incapaz de encontrarle sentido a la pregunta del vulcano.  
―Responda, cadete Kirk, de lo contrario no lo dejaré llegar ―amenazó ―¿Cuáles son las unidades de las funciones de onda de sistemas con un electrón en el espacio tridimensional?  
―Yo… yo… ah ―James forzó su mente a apartarse de la necesidad, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que liberarse ―Son… unidades de probabilidad por… unidad de… volumen.  
En recompensa el vulcano lo penetró fuertemente, golpeando su próstata. James gritó, no era suficiente.  
―¿Qué es la ecuación de valor propio del operador hamiltoniano de la energía total?  
Kirk lloriqueó. La frustración y excitación nublaban su mente.  
―No lo sé ―dijo ―por favor, por favor…  
―Sí lo sabe ―le replicó el vulcano ―responda o me iré  
―¡No! ―exclamó el cadete retorciéndose  
―Entonces le recomiendo responder correctamente, cadete.  
Kirk cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentó apartar la bruma de su memoria y concentrarse en la pregunta. Había escuchado eso antes. Tenía que responder, tenía que correrse.  
―Es… ―comenzó ―la ecuación de Schrödinger independiente del tiempo  
El vulcano lo volvió a embestir.  
―¿Cuál es la hipótesis de De Broglie?  
James contestó y ante esa respuesta siguió otra pregunta. Spock recompensaba cada respuesta correcta con un embiste fuerte y caliente. Era puro placer, pero no lo necesario para correrse. El miembro vulcano se sentía como hierro al rojo vivo. Tras una última pregunta, el comandante estableció un ritmo demencial. James comenzó a gritar por el éxtasis. Pero el vulcano utilizó una mano para tomar la base de su miembro fuertemente. Evitando que se corriese nuevamente.  
―¡No! ―exclamó Kirk, el placer era tanto que dolía ―Por favor ―las lágrimas, mescladas con sudor, tenían su rostro empapado.  
―¿Cuál es la energía para los tres primeros niveles de energía en una caja de potencial unidimensional de diez Armstrong?  
―¿Qué? ¡No! Por favor, ya no más ―rogó Kirk ―No puedo más  
Los embistes seguían siendo frenéticos, pero con la mano vulcano restringiendo su miembro le era imposible eyacular, liberarse. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
―No puedo ―sollozó ―No puedo hacer cálculos así, no puedo… por favor, por favor…  
Silencio. El comandante no respondió.  
―¡Lo admito! ―gritó, como último recurso ―Reprobé a propósito. Quería ser llamado a su oficina, planeaba seducirlo. Lo admito. Por favor, por favor, déjeme correrme, se lo suplico.  
La desesperación se había apoderado de su cuerpo.  
―Responda cadete ―dijo fríamente el vulcano ―O pararé  
―¡No! ―jadeó― por favor  
―Concéntrese, si puede Kirk, el problema es muy sencillo.  
―Yo… yo… arg…  
La mano que lo mantenía pegado al escritorio comenzó a acariciarlo reconfortantemente. Los embistes bajaron su intensidad, ahora eran lentos, aunque la fuerza seguía siendo avasalladora. Kirk utilizó toda la energía que le quedaba para recordar la fórmula de dicho problema. Sabía que era muy sencillo, pero no podía concentrarse.  
―Estoy esperando  
―Yo… arg… la fórmula es la constante de Plank… al cuadro… ―comenzó a murmurar mientras en su cabeza hacía los cálculos ―eso dividido entre la masa… por los diez Armstrong…Es… es… 6.03E-20 Joules.  
―Bien ―aprobó el vulcano ―le faltan dos  
Kirk volvió a murmurar cosas, mientras su respiración agitada y sus lágrimas continuaban.  
―2.41E-19 Joules  
―Falta uno  
―No por favor ―rogó Kirk ―Ya no puedo, ya no puedo  
―Solo falta uno  
Kirk sollozó de frustración.  
―Solo uno ―susurró para darse ánimos ―solo uno…Es… es… ¡5.42E-19 Joules! ―gritó― por favor, por favor.  
El comandante recuperó el ritmo frenético fueron unos segundos antes de que utilizara la mano en el miembro de Kirk para dejar de confinarlo y comenzar a masturbarlo. Fue todo lo que hizo falta. El cadete gritó más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores, llegando incluso a dañar su garganta. El clímax lo azotó con la fuerza de un tsunami. Recorrió todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Su cuerpo se retorció incontrolablemente mientras sus paredes se estrechaban contra el mástil de dura carne de su profesor y su miembro soltaba chorro tras chorro de caliente y blanco semen. Spock cerró los ojos cuando su propia liberación lo recorrió. Llenó la estrecha cavidad del cadete de su propia semilla. James sintió esto como una estimulación extra, alargando aún más su orgasmo.  
Cuando los espasmos se detuvieron, el comandante se separó de James. Retiró su miembro y lo limpió con un pañuelo desechable de la caja que se encontraba en un lado de su escritorio. Se acomodó el uniforme.  
―Lo espero en el examen final, cadete ―le dijo ―Le recomiendo sacar la máxima calificación, sino planea volver a cursar mi materia.  
Sin decir una sola palabra más, salió por la puerta de su oficina.  
James estaba completamente desecho en el escritorio. Su cabeza aún zumbaba por el intenso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Cuando pudo separar la frente de la superficie, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para desplomarse en la silla del vulcano con los ojos cerrados.  
―Joder ―maldijo antes de comenzar a reír incontrolablemente ―Oh, por Dios. No lo puedo creer.  
Siguió riendo hasta que su estómago le dolió por el esfuerzo. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a calmarse. Dio una respiración profunda y abrió los ojos. Sus pantalones seguían abajo y su uniforme se encontraba manchado de sus fluidos, al igual que el escritorio, el suelo y la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Extendió un brazo para tomar un pañuelo desechable y limpió el escritorio y el suelo sin levantarse de la silla. Esta la limpiaría después. Su uniforme, esa era otra historia. Tendría que encontrar la manera de lavarlo antes de que su paje lo encontrara, no le gustaría explicar el por qué Janice tenía que lavar su viejo uniforme de la Academia lleno de semen, sería vergonzoso y completamente inapropiado para un capitán.  
Aún sin levantarse se quitó todo el uniforme y su ropa interior, dejando la ropa tirada al lado suyo. Una vez desnudo, procedió a salir por la misma puerta que el vulcano. Tuvo que aferrarse al escritorio para no caer, sus piernas le temblaban. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad, continuó, esta vez con más cuidado. Tras la puerta, estaba Spock frente al espejo del baño, quitándose la última pieza de tela sobre su cuerpo, su camiseta interior negra. James sonrió pícaramente y abrazó al vulcano por la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su cuello e inhalando su adictivo aroma. Spock posó sus manos encima de las de Jim.  
―Jim ―murmuró el vulcano, imprimiendo afecto en cada una de las letras ―Me pareció prudente preparar el baño. Necesitamos asearnos y por los acontecimientos recientes me pareció que un baño de agua caliente sería adecuado para relajar nuestros músculos.  
Kirk rio suavemente antes de depositar un dulce beso en la mandíbula de Spock  
―Una conclusión muy lógica, señor Spock ―le felicitó  
Spock se volteó, sin salirse del agarre de Kirk y pasó sus propios brazos por los hombros del humano.  
―Fue increíble ―dijo James  
―Lo sé ―respondió Spock  
Jim lanzó una carcajada.  
―Tu modestia me sorprende  
―La modestia es ilógica ―respondió Spock ―No se debe restar merito a un trabajo bien hecho.  
―Nunca creí que pudieses ser tan dominante ―dijo Kirk ―debo decir que aunque me sorprendió mucho, ha sido una de las experiencias más eróticas de mi vida. De hecho, me hizo pensar en uno o dos escenarios que me gustaría probar contigo.  
Spock levantó una ceja.  
―Debo admitir que el escenario ayudó  
―¿Así que parte de esto fue gracias a que tu orgullo vulcano quería vengarse del cadete Kirk por verle la cara en el Kobayashi Maru? ―preguntó Kirk divertido  
―Eso es Ilógico ―respondió Spock, pero no negó nada  
―Es increíble, aunque me agradó bastante, creo que heriré tu orgullo más seguido, si algo como esto es tu venganza.  
―¿Qué escenarios te gustaría probar? ―preguntó el vulcano, queriendo desviar el tema.  
James le lanzó una mirada, diciéndole que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cedió de todos modos.  
―Bueno, a decir verdad me encantaría ver a un guerrero Vulcano pre-Surak, tomando a su esclavo e inferior humano.  
Jim le guiñó un ojo.  
―Ya lo veremos ―respondió Spock, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la idea ― Por lo pronto, me parece que debemos proceder a asearnos, además, el siguiente turno me pertenece.  
James sonrió malévolamente.  
―Tienes razón corazón ―concedió ―Es tu turno, te voy a hacer llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí comenzar a subir mis fanfics a AO3 también, no me estoy mudando, solo estoy ampliando la.... "suprficie de contacto" de mis escritos.
> 
> Esta es la primera pieza de una colección de one-shots a la que titulé (por falta de imaginación debo confesar) "fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones" que tal y como lo sugiere el título, se tratará única y exclusivamente de situaciones sexuales, fantasiosas y poco usuales de nuestros queridos chicos. Así que si tienen alguna idea, o ganas de algún tema en especial, pueden dejármela. Para esta colección acepto cualquier petición, y pueden pedirme lo que sea y con todas las especificaciones que gusten. Si me dicen a quién prefieren de pasivo y de activo sería mucho mejor. Aun así estaré publicando de mi propia cosecha.  
> Por cierto, como dato curioso, todas las respuestas de Kirk son correctas. No me las inventé. Confesaré que tomé un examen mío de Estructura de la Materia y copié las respuestas. Espero que les gustara.  
> ¿Merezco algún comentario? No importa la extensión sino la intención.  
> Bliss


End file.
